German patent document DE 195 21 067 A1 discloses the possibility of securing mowing blades to a mowing cutter disc by way of a quick-change mechanism. In a quick-change mechanism of this kind, a holder in the form of a bolt or peg is pivoted into a change-over position such that it comes out of engagement with the mowing blade so that a new mowing blade can be inserted.
The problem on which the invention is based exists in the fact that when the mowing blade is replaced it is not possible—or only with great difficulty—to notice wear on the holder.